


Counting stars.

by another_me



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Hogwarts Sixth Year, M/M, Wizarding Wars
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-06 00:43:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4201386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/another_me/pseuds/another_me
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chiedere aiuto può essere molto difficile. Chiederlo per liberarsi dalle catene poste dalla propria famiglia può essere estremamente difficile. Chiedere tutto ciò a quello che dovrebbe essere il proprio nemico sembra quasi impossibile.<br/>"Counting stars" è la colonna sonora del viaggio che Draco e Harry hanno intrapreso per cercare un loro equilibrio in un mondo che di equilibrato non ha più nulla. Tra missioni, guerre, lacrime, convinzioni, delusioni e appoggio i due ragazzi troveranno anche qualcosa che non avrebbero mai pensato di poter trovare e, soprattutto, lo troveranno dove non avrebbero mai pensato di cercare.</p>
<p>Prima classificata al concorso "Una song fic per me" indetto da Winstar.Love su EFP - Forum</p>
            </blockquote>





	Counting stars.

**Author's Note:**

> Questa storia ha partecipato, e si è classificata prima, al contest "Una song fic per me" indetto da Winstar.Love sul Forum di EFP. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I personaggi e le situazioni e qualunque altra cosa riconosciate non mi appartiene, sono tutte idee di zia Row.

  
_Lately, I’ve been, I’ve been losing sleep_  
 

Quella missione gli stava togliendo il sonno e le forze. Aveva accettato per salvare la sua famiglia. Ormai aveva smesso di mentirsi: non credeva più in quello che suo padre gli aveva inculcato per anni. Non credeva più in niente. Non dopo aver visto quel folle che pretendeva di sapere tutto. Non dopo aver visto come suo padre  ̶ l’uomo che lui aveva voluto rendere fiero per una vita, l’uomo che aveva tentato di emulare sempre  ̶  costretto a piegarsi ai voleri di quell’essere deforme e sadico. E allora si ritrovava lì, tutte le notti. Pensava a quello che avrebbe dovuto fare e a quanto avrebbe voluto fallire. Non che si stesse impegnando molto per riuscire, tutto il contrario: si impegnava per fallire. Ma non era solo quello a tenerlo sveglio. Oh, no! Pensava anche a Potter. Aveva assistito ad un paio di incontri tra il Signore Oscuro e i suoi seguaci e non riusciva a capacitarsi di come i Mangiamorte  ̶  i criminali più temuti dai Nati Babbani  ̶  non si accorgessero che il loro Signore, tanto temuto e rispettato, non tentava neanche più di fingere che il proprio obiettivo fosse il preservare la magia nelle mani dei Purosangue. Il suo unico chiodo fisso era Potter. Uccidere Potter. Far soffrire Potter. Distruggere Potter. Sempre e solo Potter.

 

  
_Dreaming about the things that we could be_  
 

Potter! Quante volte lo aveva detto con disprezzo? Quante altre con odio? Quante volte con invidia o gelosia? Oh, sì! Perché anche l’erede dei Malfoy provava questi sentimenti, solo che a undici anni non ne era consapevole. Era così abituato ad avere tutto, ad ottenere tutto senza sforzo, che non si sarebbe mai aspettato di vedere un mago qualsiasi rifiutarsi di trascorrere del tempo con lui. Lui era Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter avrebbe dovuto piangere per la sua amicizia. Chissà cosa sarebbe cambiato se Potter gli avesse preso la mano quel primo giorno oppure se avessero smesso di insultarsi, accapigliarsi e picchiarsi.  
Magari avrebbero potuto essere amici, o forse alleati; Potter sarebbe potuto passare dalla parte dei Purosangue e il signore Oscuro non avrebbe voluto annientarlo, possibilità remota, oppure la sua famiglia sarebbe stata trascinata nella Luce dallo Sfregiato, questa possibilità lo faceva ridere. C’erano altri mille scenari a cui pensava, ma uno soprattutto lo assillava: cosa sarebbe successo se avesse chiesto l’aiuto di Potter ora? I Buoni lo avrebbero aiutato o lo avrebbero lasciato da solo a fronteggiare una realtà che gli era sfuggita di mano? Probabilmente non lo avrebbe mai saputo o magari, alla fine, avrebbe trovato un po’ di coraggio per tentare di conquistarsi una vita tutta sua.  
 

  
_But baby, I’ve been, I’ve been praying hard,_  
 

Non aveva il coraggio o la volontà necessarie per ribellarsi allo status quo della sua vita, però nulla gli impediva di sperare, di pregare, che qualcuno si accorgesse che qualcosa non andava. Tutte le mattine si svegliava sperando che almeno quel giorno qualcuno lo avrebbe fermato e gli avrebbe chiesto cosa ci fosse di sbagliato, di diverso in lui. Tutti i pomeriggi, mentre si dirigeva verso la Stanza delle Necessità, sperava che un professore lo trovasse e capisse che stava tramando qualcosa. Tutte le sere quando andava a letto si ritrovava ad analizzare quella sensazione che si era sentito addosso quasi tutti i giorni: qualcuno lo stava spiando, ma se era vero allora perché non c’erano state conseguenze? Forse stava solo diventando paranoico. Forse non c’era nessuno che lo seguiva. Forse, semplicemente, sperava così tanto di essere fermato che aveva iniziato ad avere delle allucinazioni. Però non poteva essersi sbagliato fino a quel punto. Quella sensazione l’aveva provata più volte nel corso degli anni e sempre quando Potter lo aveva spiato, studiato da vicino. Perché questa volta avrebbe dovuto essere diverso? Poteva davvero essere Harry Potter, il Ragazzo Sopravvissuto, a pedinarlo. Se fosse stato lui avrebbe potuto scoprire che qualcosa non andava e magari avrebbe anche capito che lui non voleva avere nulla a che fare con tutto ciò che stava succedendo attorno a loro. Erano solo ragazzi e avrebbero dovuto pensare solo a divertirsi, studiare, litigare e amoreggiare.  
 

  
_Said, no more counting dollars_  
We’ll be counting stars, yeah we’ll be counting stars  
 

Sì, perché alla fine tutto quello che facevano non era quello che avrebbero dovuto fare alla loro età. A sedici anni non si dovrebbe stare in prima fila in una guerra. A sedici anni non si dovrebbe combattere contro il mondo. A sedici anni la preoccupazione più grande dovrebbe essere cosa indossare per far colpo sulla ragazza più carina del proprio anno e non quale metodo usare per far fuori uno dei maghi più potenti che il Mondo Magico abbia visto dopo Merlino, e qui si sta parlando sia di Draco che di Potter. Rivali dall’inizio ma alla fine così simili. In quell’ultimo anno Draco si era più volte fermato a pensare a come sarebbe stato se si fossero conosciuti in un mondo in cui il Signore Oscuro non fosse mai esistito. Potter non sarebbe stato il Bambino Sopravvissuto e forse avrebbero potuto smetterla di preoccuparsi della loro fama, dei loro nomi, delle aspettative che tutti gli altri avevano riposto in loro. Avrebbero potuto smetterla di cercare di seguire le strade che qualcuno aveva tracciato per loro e seguire un’orbita tutta loro: come delle comete vaganti e magari, un giorno, avvicinarci, attratti l’uno dall’altro, perché no? Alla fine, riflettendoci, quei due avevano sempre litigato per via dei loro nomi e dei loro ruoli. Non c’era mai stata una sola lite iniziata soltanto per incompatibilità di carattere, come invece succedeva tra Draco e la Granger. Ammettiamolo: quella ragazza è una saccente so-tutto-io!  
Il pensiero di lui e Potter che smettevano di pensare ai loro doveri e iniziavano a guardare con più interesse alle loro vite era diventato un chiodo fisso nella mente di Draco durante quelle notti insonni.

 

  
_I see this life like a swinging vine_  
Swing my heart across the line  
And my face is flashing signs  
Seek it out and you shall find  
 

Con molta probabilità, però, continuava a pensare a Potter perché lui era stata la sua ossessione per cinque lunghi anni. Il suo punto fermo, in qualche modo, e adesso che stava perdendo ogni punto di riferimento sentiva il bisogno di aggrapparsi all’unica boa in un oceano di cose insensate. Odiava il Signore Oscuro con tutto se stesso! Quel mostro gli aveva portato via la sua famiglia, la devozione di suo padre, la sua casa, la sua libertà, la sua spensieratezza, il suo libero arbitrio e, come se non bastasse, voleva togliergli anche le attenzioni di Potter, che sembrava troppo occupato a cercare un modo per sconfiggere il folle faccia da serpente per dedicargli le giuste attenzioni. Non si era accorto dei segni che deturpavano il suo viso, sintomo evidente delle ferite nel suo cuore. Potter, che lo aveva spiato per anni e che lui aveva spiato per anni, adesso non si dava nemmeno la pena di notare le occhiaie che gli segnavano il viso, il disordine dei suoi capelli, la scarsa concentrazione in classe. Se anche la sua sensazione di essere seguito fosse stata vera, e non ne dubitava, e se anche il suo pedinatore fosse stato proprio Potter, e non dubitava nemmeno di questo, dubitava invece che il moretto si fosse accorto di qualcosa che non fosse: «Malfoy sta combinando qualche guaio». Era sicuro che se Potter avesse guardato con più attenzione avrebbe visto. Lui avrebbe potuto ribellarsi alla volontà del padre, voltare le spalle alla propria famiglia, magari sarebbe stato più facile. Oppure non si sarebbe fidato abbastanza del moretto e avrebbe scambiato l’offerta di aiuto, che sicuramente sarebbe seguita alla presa di coscienza di quel prevedibile Grifondoro, come un’offesa al suo orgoglio e avrebbe rifiutato solo per poi pentirsene, una volta che si fosse ritrovato di nuovo al cospetto dell’Oscuro.

 

  
_Old, but I’m not that old_  
 

Si sentiva così vecchio. Sentiva sulle sue spalle talmente tante responsabilità e colpe. Non avrebbe dovuto essere lui a combattere quella guerra. Non avrebbe dovuto cercare di uccidere Silente. Non avrebbe dovuto essere costretto a scegliere fra la sua libertà e la sua famiglia. Era così frustrante sapere che nemmeno suo padre, l’uomo che più aveva amato, riusciva a capire che Draco non era come lui o suo nonno. Era doloroso prendere coscienza che Lucius Malfoy non vedeva che Draco non era fatto per i campi di battaglia, le macchinazioni crudeli, la morte. Draco era più uno che se ne stava in disparte, magari a leggere qualche buon libro e, di tanto in tanto, infastidiva qualcuno, ma solo per tenere su la facciata da duro. Non doveva essere lui a pagare per le scelte, opinabili tra l’altro, della sua famiglia. Aveva solo sedici anni, Salazar! Quasi maggiorenne, ma non ancora pronto per fronteggiare una guerra, né per vedere i suoi compagni morire, forse proprio a causa di una maledizione lanciata dalla bacchetta di suo padre. Non credeva possibile nemmeno riuscire ad assistere alla morte di Potter, nonostante tutte le minacce che gli aveva fatto nel corso degli anni.

 

  
_Young, but I’m not that bold_  
 

Era giovane, certo, e si sa che in gioventù si fanno molte cose avventate. Si corre dietro le gonnelle della più carina della classe; si mette da parte lo studio; si fanno figuracce solo per vincere una sfida. I più audaci si buttano a capofitto anche in avventure spericolate e qualche pazzo decide di unirsi a un esercito di folli convinti di poter governare il mondo guidati da un tizio ancor più folle di loro. Ma lui, semplicemente, non era così audace. Lui avrebbe voluto godersi la sua giovinezza tra libri, feste e, perché no, qualche scazzottata con Potter. Quell’occhialuto gli faceva davvero saltare i nervi.

 

_I don’t think the world is sold  
I’m just doing what we’re told_

  
E, forse, era proprio per quello che alla fine aveva preso una decisione. Lui era troppo giovane. La guerra non era fatta per lui, ma se proprio non poteva esimersi dal prendervi parte almeno lo avrebbe fatto dalla parte di chi riteneva più nel giusto, secondo la sua visione del mondo. Non che lui amasse i Sanguesporco o i traditori del proprio sangue, ma non voleva nemmeno vederli tutti morti, dove sarebbe stato poi il divertimento? Senza la Zannuta da battere in ogni materia, dove sarebbe stato lo stimolo nello studio? E senza Lenticchia che ruotava sempre attorno a Potter, come avrebbe fatto a punzecchiare lo Sfregiato? Per non parlare di Dean Thomas. Che spasso quando si era messo con la Weasley femmina. Vedere Potter contorcersi dalla gelosia, senza che lui ne fosse davvero cosciente, era stato davvero da piangere per il divertimento. E poi, almeno, Potter avrebbe potuto prenderlo a pugni e urlargli contro, ma non lo avrebbe Cruciato o ucciso solo perché di cattivo umore. Era per tutte queste cose che aveva deciso di chiedere protezione al suo rivale. Credeva davvero che ci fosse ancora una speranza, se non per il mondo intero, almeno per sé. Potter non gli aveva creduto. Forse, dopotutto, c’era speranza anche per lui. Aveva voluto interrogarlo sotto Veritaserum prima di convincersi che stesse dicendo la verità. Si erano accordati che Draco avrebbe finto di proseguire con la realizzazione del suo piano, almeno finché non avessero trovato un modo per proteggerlo. Non si era aspettato che Potter gli venisse incontro, almeno non subito e il fatto di aver risposto a tutte le sue domande sotto Veritaserum non gli sembrava abbastanza.  
Da quando si erano confrontati Potter sembrava quasi sollevato, come se il saperlo tra le file nemiche lo avesse turbato più di quanto ammettesse. Lui, comunque, stava procedendo come concordato: ogni giorno si rintanava nella Stanza delle Necessità. Era talmente noioso, e la polvere lo infastidiva oltremodo, ma Tiger e Goyle lo seguivano e, forse, riportavano tutti i suoi movimenti ai genitori perciò non poteva permettersi di far saltare la sua copertura. A volte, durante quelle tediose giornate, trascorse più che altro a curiosare tra tutti quegli oggetti abbandonati, dimenticati, accatastati, si imbatteva in oggetti interessanti, preziosi, curiosi. Aveva portato con sé un paio di miniature di draghi, come quelle che aveva visto dare ai Campioni durante il Torneo Tremaghi; diversi diari, sì era un ragazzo curioso; e molti altri oggetti. Dopotutto se doveva annoiarsi tanto vale cercare di ricavarne qualcosa, per quanto misera.

 

  
_I feel something so right_  
Doing the wrong thing  
 

Si sentiva così sollevato di non dover più rispondere di nulla a quel pazzo omicida, anche se pretendeva ancora di seguire la sua causa. Certe notti non riusciva a dormire, consapevole di star tradendo la sua famiglia, quella che sarebbe dovuta essere la sua causa. Razionalmente pensava di star facendo il più grande errore della sua vita, ma non poteva evitare di sentirsi bene. Nonostante il senso di colpa stava  _bene._  


  
_I feel something so wrong_  
Doing the right thing  
 

Bene, come non si sentiva da quando lo avevano costretto a prendere il Marchio, anche se avrebbe solo dovuto sentirsi fiero. Era stato cresciuto per seguire le orme del padre e del nonno e per portare il nome dei Malfoy sempre più in alto nella scala sociale. Il potere, era quella l’unica cosa che importava. Ma quello non era lui. Lui non era nato per quella vita. Si era ridotto uno straccio per seguire la strada tracciata da qualcuno per lui.

  
_I could lie, I could lie, I could lie_  
 

Aveva tentato con tutte le sue forze di far finta di niente. Si era rifiutato di ammettere la verità. Era così abituato a mentire a tutti, a nascondersi dietro il suo nome, la sua educazione, le aspettative degli altri, che aveva quasi finito per crederci.

  
_Everything that kills me makes me feel alive_  
 

Tradire i suoi genitori non era accettabile e, forse, l’unico vero motivo per non «tradire la causa» era stato proprio quello. Amava troppo la sua famiglia. Ma anche adesso che aveva voltato le spalle a tutto quello che aveva di più caro, anche adesso che avrebbe potuto morire, non solo per mano di quel pazzo, forse anche tramite quella di suo padre, si sentiva libero, come non lo era mai stato. Si sentiva bene, si sentiva  **vivo.**  


   
 _Lately, I’ve been, I’ve been losing sleep_  
Dreaming about the things that we could be  
 

Tra le mura di Hogwarts c’era un altro ragazzo che aveva difficoltà a prendere sonno. Harry Potter non poteva smettere di pensare al quello che avrebbe dovuto essere il suo nemico. Draco Malfoy stava escogitando qualcosa. Lo sapeva, lo sentiva. Aveva passato troppo tempo a osservare il ragazzo per non sapere quando questi aveva qualcosa in mente e non riusciva a smettere di pensarci. Ron e Hermione pensavano che fosse ossessionato e forse era vero, ma non poteva farne a meno. Non poteva smettere di pensare a come quello che il biondo stava organizzando, di qualunque cosa si trattasse, in qualche modo lo stava preoccupando al punto di impedirgli di prendersi cura di se stesso. L’aveva visto in condizioni pietose. Lo aveva visto spettinato, con le occhiaie, distratto, impreparato e lo aveva visto quasi affamarsi. Mangiava solo se costretto. Avrebbe dovuto provare soddisfazione, forse, ma l’unica cosa che sentiva era preoccupazione e a quell’emozione seguiva sempre la stessa domanda: sarebbe cambiato qualcosa nella sua vita o nella vita del biondo se quel giorno, tanti anni prima, avesse accettato la mano di quel bambino di undici anni talmente biondo da sembrare albino? Chissà a cosa avrebbe portato quella stretta di mano. Forse lui sarebbe passato dalla parte di Voldemort, ne avrebbe sostenuto la causa, ma non poteva crederci: quel folle aveva ucciso i suoi genitori. Oppure, magari, Malfoy avrebbe imparato a vedere il mondo, e i Nati Babbani, sotto un’altra luce. Magari sarebbe anche riuscito a convincere i suoi genitori. A questo punto Harry riacquistava le sue facoltà, ridacchiava incredulo fra sé e sé e tentava, senza successo, di smettere di pensare al biondo per dormire, almeno un paio d’ore.

  
_But baby, I’ve been, I’ve been praying hard,_  
 

Durante quelle notti insonni si era ritrovato a sperare ardentemente, a volte anche a pregare, che Draco non fosse completamente perduto, che vedesse e capisse che tutto quello che professava Voldemort era una pazzia. Qualche volta, addirittura, si ritrovava a immaginare che Draco chiedesse il suo aiuto. Magari sarebbe venuto da lui spiegandogli il perché del suo comportamento. Spiegandogli perché si era ridotto a non dormire la notte, se le occhiaie che gli cerchiavano gli occhi erano sintomo di qualcosa; perché non mangiava abbastanza, se il peso che continuava a perdere era indicativo; o perché aveva smesso di guardare nella sua direzione. Sentire quegli occhi era talmente naturale per lui, c’era così abituato, che solo quando non li aveva più sentiti si era reso conto di quanto li desiderasse. Non credeva di poterne sopportare l’assenza ancora per molto. Forse Hermione aveva ragione: era davvero ossessionato da Malfoy e la sua ossessione poteva non essere dovuta solo al suo sospetto che Malfoy fosse entrato ufficialmente a far parte dei suoi nemici.

  
_I feel the love and I feel it burn_  
 

Forse I brividi che sentiva tutte le volte che lo aveva vicino erano molto più di quello che si era costretto a credere fino a quel momento. Ora che la paura di perderlo davvero si faceva sempre più reale riusciva a distinguere quel sentimento per quello che era. Si era innamorato, della persona meno adatte tra tutte quelle che conosceva. Anche la Cooman avrebbe preso una tale dichiarazione per buona, perché portatrice di disgrazie. Harry Potter si era innamorato di Draco Malfoy! L’amore faceva schifo. Come poteva essere altrimenti quando si scopriva di amare qualcuno ed essere certi di doverlo perdere? La vita faceva schifo o almeno quella del Bambino Sopravvissuto. Perché non poteva avere una vita normale? Perché non poteva innamorarsi di Ginny? O anche di Padma! No, lui doveva innamorarsi di Draco Malfoy. Malfoy che non ci avrebbe pensato un secondo a venderlo a Voldemort.

  
_Down this river, every turn_  
 

Era bello scoprire che il Golden Boy di Grifondoro sbagliava molto spesso. Quando Draco gli si era avvicinato quella sera aveva pensato a milioni di scenari possibili, ma non avrebbe mai immaginato quello che sarebbe successo. Se qualcuno gli avesse detto, anche solo il giorno prima, che Draco Malfoy in persona gli avrebbe chiesto aiuto, che avrebbe elemosinato speranza, lo avrebbe affatturato perché è risaputo che non si gioca con il cuore delle persone. Invece, era proprio quello che era successo. Draco aveva chiesto aiuto a lui, si era fidato e Harry era pronto a fare qualunque cosa pur di aiutarlo. Insieme avrebbero affrontato tutto lo schifo che il mondo avrebbe posto sulla loro strada e ce l’avrebbero fatta e forse alla fine di tutto Harry sarebbe riuscito a conquistarlo. Che cosa costava sperare?

  
_Hope is a four-letter word_  
 

Speranza. Una parola così ricca di significato, così ricca di sentimenti, come «amore». Era stato così male quando aveva capito che il batticuore che quasi lo soffocava tutte le volte che intravedeva una ciocca bionda era dovuto alla speranza che quella ciocca fosse attaccata alla testa di Draco Malfoy. Quando si era accorto dei suoi sentimenti per il «furetto platinato» avrebbe tanto voluto tornare indietro nel tempo e dimenticare di aver avuto la sua epifania. Come aveva potuto innamorarsi di quel bullo? Come aveva potuto innamorarsi di un Mangiamorte? Ma i suoi guai non erano finiti, perché il suo cuore, traditore e infingardo, continuava a gridargli che forse Draco non era così cattivo come voleva apparire, che magari non c’era un marchio a deturpare il suo braccio e che se anche ci fosse stato forse c’era una spiegazione ben più che plausibile che fosse diversa da «credo nella causa di Voldemort e vorrei vedere tutti i Sanguesporco e Potter morti!». Quella speranza, per quanto effimera, non aveva voluto saperne di spegnersi e di lasciarlo in pace o più semplicemente lui non aveva voluto lasciarla andare, non aveva  _potuto_  lasciarla andare.

  
_Make that money, watch it burn_  
 

Quanto avrebbe voluto andare da lui e dirgli di lasciar perdere tutto, di non adempiere a quella missione. Desiderava poterlo fare, ma c’era qualcosa che gli diceva che Malfoy non avrebbe mai accettato il suo aiuto: in parte per orgoglio e, forse, perché c’era qualcos’altro, oltre alla sete di potere, che spingeva Draco Malfoy a impegnarsi anima e corpo in una missione che lo stava portando sull’orlo di un collasso. Harry sapeva che quel ragazzo che per anni lo aveva tormentato e che aveva sempre attratto la sua attenzione, nel bene e nel male, non si sarebbe mai inginocchiato di fronte a nessuno senza un motivo più che valido. L’unico problema era che non credeva che il Marchio Nero e la promessa di potere fossero promesse e prospettive sufficienti per un ragazzo che era stato abituato ad avere tutto servito su un piatto d’argento. Voleva poter fare qualcosa, aveva anche pensato di costringerlo, ma non poteva farlo. Non si decideva a farlo.

  
_Old, but I’m not that old_  
 

Era dovuto crescere in fretta. Prima i Dursley, con le loro liste infinite di compiti da svolgere e regole da seguire. Poi era arrivato a Hogwarts e aveva sperato di poter essere uno dei tanti, aveva sperato di poter essere solo se stesso, ma di nuovo non aveva potuto. Lui era Harry Potter, il Bambino sopravvissuto. Lui era destinato a grandi cose.  _Lui doveva uccidere Voldemort._ Nessuno si rendeva conto che era solo un ragazzino non ancora diciassettenne, non ancora maggiorenne nemmeno per le leggi del mondo magico? Nessuno riusciva a capire che lui avrebbe solo voluto vivere come ogni sedicenne normale?

  
_Young, but I’m not that bold_  
 

Se ci pensava, comunque, nemmeno lui si sentiva così tanto giovane. O meglio sentiva di non avere tutto il coraggio e la spensieratezza dei suoi coetanei. Se li avesse avuti avrebbe fermato Draco, durante uno dei suoi pedinamenti, e lo avrebbe pregato di dirgli cosa lo preoccupasse e quando avesse ottenuto una risposta, se mai ci sarebbe riuscito, lo avrebbe costretto a cambiare fazione. Pensava spesso a queste possibilità, ma più lo faceva più si rendeva conto che non le avrebbe mai messe in atto. I loro trascorsi non giustificavano nemmeno i suoi neonati sentimenti figurarsi un suo interessamento così forte per i problemi dell’altro.

  
_I don’t think the world is sold_  
I’m just doing what we’re told  
 

Tutta colpa di quella guerra che continuava ad appestare l’Inghilterra. Il loro mondo non conosceva pace da troppo tempo, ma Harry credeva ancora che non tutto fosse perduto. C’era ancora speranza per tutti loro. Se lui aveva qualcosa da dire in merito, il loro mondo non sarebbe caduto sotto gli attacchi di Voldemort ancora per un po’. Il tempo che gli sarebbe servito per renderlo mortale andava più che bene. Dovevano solo stringere i denti, tutti quanti, e aiutarsi al massimo delle loro possibilità. Avrebbe accettato tutto l’aiuto possibile e ne avrebbe dato altrettanto, al massimo delle sue possibilità. Quello che non si aspettava era la richiesta di aiuto Draco Malfoy, l’orgoglioso Serpeverde. Era sollevato, ovviamente, ma non poteva fidarsi della sua parola: poteva essere tutto un piano per portarlo da Voldemort? Non gli sembrava possibile, pensava di conoscere abbastanza Malfoy da sapere che se avesse deciso di calpestare il suo orgoglio e chiedergli aiuto non l’avrebbe mai fatto solo per una messa in scena, ma comunque lo interrogò con l’ausilio del Veritaserum, opportunamente rubato dalle scorte di Piton. Draco si era davvero convinto a cambiare fazione. In cambio chiedeva protezione per sé e la madre, il padre era abbastanza protetto tra le mura di Azkaban per il momento.

  
_I feel something so right_  
 _Doing the wrong thing_  
 

Proteggerlo poteva essere considerato sbagliato sotto molti punti di vista: Draco era un Mangiamorte, figlio di Mangiamorte, razzista, convinto sostenitore delle idee di Voldemort finché non si era reso conto che quella vita non era fatta per lui. Harry non era completamente intontito dal suo sentimento: sapeva che l’unico motivo che aveva spinto Draco a disertare era stata la prospettiva concreta di morire a causa del suo fallimento. Nonostante tutto, però, era sollevato. Si sentiva bene. Draco sarebbe stato al sicuro! Avrebbe trovato un modo per spiegare tutto ai suoi amici e a Silente. La cosa importante in quel momento era che Draco si fosse affidato a lui, che avesse chiesto la sua protezione.

  
_I feel something so wrong_  
Doing the right thing  
 

Era stato un sollievo. Adesso che Draco era dalla sua parte avrebbe potuto smettere di preoccuparsi e, soprattutto, di seguirlo. Sapeva che aveva dovuto farlo, che scoprire cosa stesse facendo Draco era la sua priorità, ma non riusciva a liberarsi di quella sensazione, del senso di colpa per star spiando un’altra persona. Doveva farlo ma sentiva di sbagliare. Poi Draco, finalmente, era passato dalla sua parte e sapeva che era giusto proteggerlo, ma quella sensazione non se ne era andata, aveva solo trovato un nuovo motivo per stazionare nel fondo del suo stomaco: stava mentendo ai suoi amici!

  
_I could lie, could lie, could lie_  
 _Everything that drowns me makes me wanna fly_  
 

Si sentiva in colpa, ma l’avrebbe fatto. Poteva mentire a tutti se avesse significato proteggere il ragazzo che credeva di amare. Non era una cosa che lo rendeva fiero. Mentire lo faceva sentire sporco, ma lo avrebbe fatto perché quella stessa azione lo faceva sentire felice. Stava proteggendo Draco e aveva giurato, a lui e a se stesso, che avrebbe fatto tutto il necessario, tutto il possibile e anche di più per riuscire.

  
_Take that money_  
 _Watch it burn_  
 

Così erano passati i mesi. Draco fingendo di portare avanti il suo piano, la sua missione e Harry cercando di portare a termine la sua, studiando con Silente la vita di Tom Riddle e cercando di scoprire i suoi segreti. Quei mesi, però, li avevano anche avvicinati. Draco non aveva protestato troppo quando Harry aveva deciso che poteva anche fargli compagnia nella Stanza delle Necessità, visto che non c’era alcun pericolo di venire scoperti. Avevano iniziato a parlare, a confrontarsi, a capirsi. Harry aveva visto con la mente quello che il suo cuore aveva già capito: Draco era solo un ragazzo legato alla sua famiglia, cresciuto nella convinzione di essere al di sopra di tutti gli altri, ma infondo non voleva davvero vedere i Nati Babbani morti. Lui continuava a ripetere che farli fuori non era soddisfacente quanto torturarli, psicologicamente non fisicamente, ovviamente. Harry ridacchiava e gli diceva che, in fondo, era un cuore di panna. All’inizio si era offeso, aveva urlato contro quel decerebrato, offendendolo in tutti i modi che aveva imparato a riconoscere come i più dolorosi per il moro e aveva continuato finché questi non si fosse scusato. Dopo mesi della solita routine, però, si limitava a guardarlo con un sopracciglio all’insù e un sorriso sghembo, divertito suo malgrado dalla faccia tosta del presunto Eroe del Mondo Magico. Aveva capito presto che Harry era tutto fuorché un grande eroe. Aveva imparato a conoscerlo e aveva visto quanto si era sbagliato in tutti quegli anni sul suo conto. Harry non cercava la fama e non tentava di cacciarsi nei guai, erano loro a cercarlo. In quei lunghi pomeriggi rinchiusi nella Stanza delle Necessità avevano parlato di tutto e, dopo il primo mese, avevano anche parlato della guerra. Harry gli aveva raccontato della Profezia e di quello che sarebbe stato il suo compito. Quel giorno avevano litigato: Draco gli aveva urlato contro che non ce l’avrebbe mai fatta, che sarebbe morto e Harry aveva risposto che non poteva farci niente che era il suo destino. Erano lì ad urlarsi contro, come se quei mesi non fossero mai esistiti, come se tutto quello che si erano detti non ci fosse mai stato, quando Harry si era ritrovato il volto rigato di lacrime. Si erano fermati entrambi, increduli e scioccati dalla presenza di quelle gocce salate e avevano permesso che un silenzio imbarazzato li avvolgesse.

  
_Sink in the river_  
 

Draco l’aveva abbracciato: Harry era terrorizzato e di sicuro non aveva bisogno di sentirsi urlare contro che non ce l’avrebbe fatta. Harry aveva bisogno di sostegno e di tutto l’aiuto possibile per farcela e lui lo avrebbe aiutato in ogni modo che conosceva perché non poteva permettersi di perderlo. L’aveva scoperto durante quella discussione. Se ne era reso conto quando aveva visto le lacrime rigargli il volto: Draco Malfoy amava Harry Potter. Non era solo ossessionato da lui. Lui lo amava, voleva saperlo al sicuro e lo avrebbe rapito e nascosto se fosse servito a salvargli la vita. Tutto quello che poteva fare, però, era stringerlo e continuare a sussurrargli nell’orecchio che lui c’era, che lo avrebbe aiutato, che non l’avrebbe lasciato solo, che l’avrebbe sostenuto e che lo avrebbe abbracciato ogni volta che ne avesse avuto bisogno o voglia. Harry l’aveva preso in parola: nella settimana successiva aveva approfittato di quell’offerta più spesso di quanto avesse sperato e ogni abbraccio era paradiso e inferno. Averlo tra le braccia e sentirlo irraggiungibile, tenerlo stretto e sapere di non poterlo tenere al sicuro. I suoi sentimenti avevano continuato ad intensificarsi, le sue mani a prudere dalla voglia di accarezzarlo, le sue labbra a dolere per la voglia di poggiarsi su quelle che lo avevano tanto insultato nel corso degli anni, forse per scusarsi in quel modo anticonvenzionale, come loro d’altronde!  
Poi era arrivata quella sera. Come sempre era chiuso nella Stanza delle Necessità, fingendo di portare a termine il suo piano, quando Harry era entrato e lo aveva avvertito che sarebbe uscito per una missione con Silente. Lo aveva aspettato con il cuore in gola e la sensazione, viscida e strisciante, che qualcosa sarebbe andato storto. Mai come in quel momento aveva odiato avere ragione: Silente era morto, ucciso da Severus. A quel punto il Signore Oscuro avrebbe ritenuto che aveva fallito la sua missione. Magari non avrebbe scoperto che non aveva mai voluto portarla a termine! Non si illudeva, però, di non averlo contrariato e si tormentava pensando a come avrebbe potuto reagire. Cosa avrebbe fatto? Avrebbe torturato sua madre?  _L’avrebbe uccisa?_ Per quanto quella possibilità fosse terribile non riusciva a togliersi dalla mente che la priorità era Harry. Harry che aveva visto all’inseguimento di Severus. Sapeva che non avrebbe dovuto seguirlo, che non avrebbe dovuto svelare la sua vera fedeltà, non in quel momento e non in quel modo, ma non avrebbe rischiato di perderlo senza nemmeno tentare di fare qualcosa. Lo aveva seguito ed era anche riuscito a fermarlo.  
Si era ribellato, dibattuto nella sua stretta, aveva urlato tutta la sua frustrazione e il suo dolore, ingiuriato il professore più odiato di tutta Hogwarts, aveva accusato anche lui: di essere un Mangiamorte, di averlo odiato per tutto quel tempo, di essere un vigliacco. Draco aveva continuato a stringerlo e gli aveva sussurrato direttamente nell’orecchio: “Lo so. Mi dispiace!”. Non erano servite altre parole: Harry era scoppiato a piangere e si era aggrappato a lui come se fosse l’unico appiglio solido in un mondo sconquassato da forze che andavano al di là del suo controllo e della sua comprensione. Era così che li avevano trovati i professori. Chissà come dovevano apparire: Mangiamorte e Bambino Sopravvissuto, Serpeverde e Grifondoro, Malfoy e Potter, biondo e moro, l’uno in lacrime e aggrappato all’altro che lo stringeva e gli sussurrava nell’orecchio. Draco era sicuro che tutti si stessero chiedendo cosa diamine stesse succedendo, ma non gliene importava nulla. La sua priorità era il ragazzo che amava e che stava sfogando tutto il suo dolore e le sue incertezze tra le sue braccia.  
Harry non si rese conto di niente. Sentiva solo le braccia di Draco attorno a sé e le lacrime che portavano fuori dal suo corpo parte di quel dolore insopportabile. Non vide i professori arrivare, non sentì i loro richiami e le loro richieste di spiegazioni, non si accorse nemmeno dell’arrivo dei suoi amici, preoccupati per la sua salute dopo aver saputo quello che era successo a Silente. Non si accorse di nulla nemmeno quando Draco lo accompagnò all’interno della scuola, continuando a tenerlo tra le braccia. Continuò a piangere finché non si addormentò, ancora stretto a Draco, incapace di lasciarlo andare anche nel sonno. Draco era l’unica cosa che gli impedisse di cedere sotto il peso del dolore e la consapevolezza di essere l’unico a poter uccidere quel mostro. Era così spaventoso sapere di dover uccidere qualcuno, ma non aveva altra scelta. Non voleva perdere nessun altro, non ce l’avrebbe fatta. Quando si svegliò il giorno dopo si rese conto di essere in infermeria e, cosa ancora più importante, di essere al sicuro nell’abbraccio di Draco.  
“Harry!”  
La voce di Hermione, preoccupata e incerta, lo costrinse a spostare la testa dal comodo appoggio che era il petto del Serpeverde per riuscire a guardarla. Non disse nulla, non avrebbe saputo cosa dire. Si sentiva scosso: svuotato e allo stesso tempo sommerso da sentimenti talmente contrastanti.  
“Stai bene? Ieri… tu piangevi e sembrava che non ci sentissi. Eri aggrappato a Malfoy e Ron voleva picchiarlo, ma la McGranitt ha detto che dovevamo aspettare che tu ti riprendessi un po’ per capire cos’era successo, ma quando hanno provato a separarvi hai cominciato a urlare. E Piton è scomparso, non è al castello e Silente è morto e nessuno sa come. Poi tu piangevi e Malfoy non ci ha detto niente e io non sapevo che fare…”  
“Hermione, troppe parole.”  
Quel giorno aveva spiegato quello che era successo un’infinità di volte. Nessuno credeva che Piton avesse davvero ucciso Silente e poi c’era Draco. Ron sembrava il meno propenso a crederlo su quel punto, aveva addirittura chiesto a Madama Chips di controllare che non fosse sotto Imperius. Avrebbe tanto voluto urlargli che era innamorato del ragazzo che aveva accusato di aver usato una Maledizione Senza Perdono, ma non l’aveva ancora detto nemmeno a Draco e aveva paura di come avrebbe potuto reagire: non poteva perderlo, non ce l’avrebbe fatta. La settimana successiva era stata un vero inferno! Ron si rifiutava di rivolgergli la parola, Hermione lo assillava con domande su ogni cosa: la missione, gli Horcrux, Draco, soprattutto Draco. Nessuno riusciva a capire come avevano potuto superare tutto l’odio degli anni passati né come erano attivati a raggiungere un’intesa come quella che avevano mostrato in quei giorni.  
Draco si era rifiutato di lasciare il fianco di Harry, nonostante tutte le accuse di Weasley e le occhiate sospettose della Granger, e di tutta la scuola per quello che contava. La Weasley femmina, poi, stava tentando di ucciderlo con le sue occhiate al veleno di Basilisco, ma niente l’avrebbe allontanato da Harry, che sembrava aver bisogno più che mai della sua presenza. Vederlo così fragile, così confuso era uno strazio, ma si era ripromesso che non l’avrebbe lasciato finché non fosse stato lui a chiederglielo e, anche se non avesse voluto, lo avrebbe aiutato nel suo compito di distruggere quel mostro che stava rendendo le loro vite un inferno.  
Harry sarebbe dovuto tornare dai Dursley, ma non l’avrebbe fatto. La signora Weasley si era offerta di ospitarlo, ma dal momento che il suo rapporto con Ron era ancora ai ferri corti non se la sentiva e poi c’era da considerare il fatto che Draco aveva bisogno di protezione e lui gliel’aveva promessa. Avrebbero vissuto a Grimmauld Place fino a quando non avesse compiuto diciassette anni. A quel punto, senza più la Restrizione sull’Uso della Magia da parte dei Minori, sarebbe potuto andare alla ricerca degli altri Horcrux e, quando li avesse trovati tutti, avrebbe ucciso quel mostro.  
Quei due mesi a Grimmauld Place con Draco erano stati i più lunghi e strazianti della sua vita: era felice di avere il biondo con sé, aveva sviluppato una specie di dipendenza e proprio per quello non riusciva a dichiarargli i propri sentimenti, troppo spaventato dalla possibilità di perderlo, di vederlo uscire dalla porta con un’espressione schifata in volto. Draco non era da meno, paralizzato dagli stessi timori. Ma se la paura di perderlo gli aveva impedito di dichiarargli i suoi sentimenti lo aveva anche costretto a seguirlo nella sua missione, nonostante Harry si fosse rifiutato di dirgli di cosa di trattasse. Non gli importava realmente, voleva solo essere con lui se fosse successo qualcosa. Alla fine anche Weasley aveva capito che se voleva continuare ad aiutare Harry avrebbe dovuto sopportare Draco e così erano partiti tutti e quattro armati di una tenda, una borsetta di perline, le loro bacchette e una buona dose di speranza: che tutto sarebbe finito presto e che non si sarebbero uccisi prima di portare a termine il compito che si erano prefissi.

  
_The lessons are learnt_  
 

Finalmente avevano trovato tutti gli Horcrux. Adesso dovevano solo uccidere Nagini e poi Harry avrebbe potuto uccidere Voldemort. Poteva farcela e quando tutto sarebbe finito avrebbe finalmente detto a Draco quanto lo amava. La speranza che lui lo ricambiasse gli dava forza, lo spingeva a desiderare di fare il più in fretta possibile. Sentiva il cuore pompare forte nel petto: adrenalina, paura, speranza, dolore… una commistione inimmaginabile di sentimenti a tamburellargli nel petto. Piton, però, gli aveva mostrato qualcosa che gli aveva fatto perdere anche l’ultimo brandello di speranza: lui doveva morire! Non avrebbe mai potuto dire a Draco quanto lo amasse, non avrebbe potuto guardarlo negli occhi, non avrebbe mai assaggiato le sue labbra, né accarezzato il corpo, non avrebbe mai più provato la sensazione di essere a casa e al sicuro solo guardando quegli occhi che un tempo aveva ritenuto freddi e inespressivi. Ma c’era poco che potesse fare e non poteva nemmeno andare a cercarlo per confessarglielo prima di recarsi al suo appuntamento con la morte, in fondo al cuore la convinzione che non l’avrebbe lasciato andare. Sapeva, in un angolo remoto di sé, che il biondo lo avrebbe obliviato e costretto a nascondersi nel mondo Babbano piuttosto che permettergli di recarsi nella Foresta Proibita. Si stava dirigendo da Voldemort quando aveva visto Ron e Hermione. Lei aveva subito capito quello che a cui stava pensando e aveva anche tentato di impedirglielo, si era opposta ma, lui lo vedeva nei suoi occhi, era un opposizione dettata dall’abitudine e dall’istinto di protezione più che dalla convinzione. Lei sapeva che quello era l’unico modo!  
“Hermione, devi farmi un favore! Se dovessi morire…”  
“No, Harry!”  
“Per favore, Hermione. Devo essere sicuro che lo saprebbe!”. Non poteva dirlo, non a qualcuno che non fosse il suo Serpeverde, ma non poteva nemmeno andare incontro alla sua morte senza assicurarsi che, in un modo o nell’altro, Draco avrebbe saputo.  
“Va bene!”  
“Grazie!”  
Draco non riusciva a crederci. Non poteva averlo fatto. Quello tra le braccia del Mezzogigante non era i suo Harry. Se Harry era morto veramente lui cosa avrebbe fatto? Sentiva il cuore accartocciarglisi nel petto, lasciando un ammasso di muscoli atrofizzati e incapaci di adempiere al loro compito. Quando aveva visto Harry saltare giù dalle braccia del guardiacaccia e ricominciare a lanciare maledizioni al Signore Oscuro il suo cuore, acciaccato e dolorante, aveva ripreso a lavorare e il suo corpo si era messo in azione. Doveva aiutare come poteva quell’imbecille di un Grifondoro irragionevole e quando tutto sarebbe finito, quando finalmente avrebbe potuto parlare con quell’idiota, gli avrebbe urlato contro una serie di insulti! Come aveva potuto fargli quello? E se fosse morto veramente?  
Attraversare la porta divelta della Sala Grande per trovare tutti quei cadaveri assiepati sul pavimento era stato terribile e straziante. Aveva cercato Draco, perché aveva bisogno di un suo abbraccio e poi doveva dichiararsi. Non c’erano più pazzi megalomani che tentavano di ucciderlo e non voleva più perdere tempo, aveva la sensazione di averne sprecato fin troppo. Draco stava aiutando con i feriti, ma quando lo vide non esitò un solo attimo a lasciare tutto e catapultarsi da lui per stringerlo tra le braccia.  
“Sei un deficiente, un imbecille, che pensavi di fare? Sei andato lì per farti uccidere!”  
Harry non capiva cosa stava succedendo. Draco stava continuando a insultarlo e a inveire contro la sua stupidità, ma non allentava l’abbraccio e sembrava non avesse intenzione di allontanare il viso dal suo collo. Il biondo non si era mai comportato così e iniziava a preoccuparsi, cosa che fece davvero quando sentì le lacrime del ragazzo che amava bagnargli la pelle.  
“Draco! Draco, ti prego, che succede?”  
Draco lo aveva stretto in una morsa ancora più ferrea e si era rifiutato di allontanarsi. Aveva rischiato di perderlo, di perdere la sicurezza che gli faceva provare, di perdere la sua possibilità di avere una famiglia, di perdere la sensazione di casa che adesso respirava su quel collo.  
“Non ti permetterò più di fare nulla del genere. Non posso perderti! Non me ne frega niente se mi odi, se mi sopporti appena o se provi pena per me. Non mi interessa se mi hai aiutato solo per quel tuo stupido buon cuore, tu non rischierai la tua vita per nessun altro e dimentica la tua stupida idea di diventare un Auror. Oh, non te lo permetterò. Oggi ho pensato di morire…”  
“Draco?” Harry non stava capendo più nulla.  
“Sta’ zitto Potter! Ti amo, va bene? E non posso sopportare l’idea di perderti e quando ti ho visto tra le braccia del Mezzogigante e ho creduto che fossi morto… Ti prego Harry, non farmi mai più una cosa del genere, io non potrei…”  
Draco non finì mai quella frase, Harry l’aveva baciato. In mezzo alla Sala Grande, in mezzo alle macerie di una guerra che aveva distrutto il mondo che avevano conosciuto fino a quel momento. Proprio in mezzo a quelle macerie avevano trovato quello che quella guerra aveva portato via loro: appoggio, consolazione, speranza, fiducia, voglia di ricominciare, amore, libertà, famiglia, casa!


End file.
